Pretear: The Begining discontinued
by FireFoxy
Summary: hey guys, im discontinuing this because i lost intrest in writing, and i barely had a chance to write. but besure, i may write again or change this story around)
1. Prologe

A/N:  
I do NOT own Prétear or any of the characters or ideas I may use, though I wish I do.  
And please do not flame me because this is my first time ever writing a fanfic.  
Thank you,  
FireFoxy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Prolog  
  
"Go to Hell King of Darkness!" said a tall female. She used magic and fused with for other people. A sword appeared and the elements water, fire, electricity, wind, and earth all shot forth to this evil being. This being was struck by these massive forces. "I will be back, Irene. I will have my revenge." Were his last words. Then millions of sparkling bubbles, and the four men reappeared surrounding Irene. She sighed. Suddenly she felt a sharp, sudden pain in her heart and screamed as she looked down in pain. A black arrow had made its way toward her. It came from a black shadow. Then the shadow disappeared with an evil laugh and her harsh words made the four men cringe. She told them that their 'Prétear' was now dead and nothing could stop her from ruling the world in darkness. The four mean tried to save their 'Prétear' Irene, but it was of no use. The four men knew what they had to do. But for it to work, they had to give up their very lives. They found this shadow and sealed it away for as long as they could. In their place, 100 year from then, five new young male children, and one female were being born with wondrous powers. 


	2. Chapter One: The New Members

A/N: Soooo..... I guess it is interesting enough to go on.. huh? That's good. Well continue to R&R.. OH yeh.. if any one is confused Irene in the prologue.. Isn't all that importrant... I just needed a name for the 1st(ish) pretear...thank you to Keiko Matsuura for pointing this out. (if any one noticed.. this is the 3rd time I changed this ....lol ) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter One  
  
*thinking* "saying" action ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chloe POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Hi I'm Chloe. I have Grey eyes and light brown hair that goes a little past my shoulders. I'm 16 years old and live with my mother in this huge temple. Recently my mother got remarried to some man who has an 8 year old son. Even thought my family is some-what rich, I'm not spoiled. Actually I hardly spend time with my family now and it seems to me they don't notice me that much any more.*  
  
Steps outside, wind blows her hair towards the East, and she closes her eyes   
  
"It's going to be a bad day" I say *lately I have been able to predict who days will end up by the wind. It may sound odd, but the wind tells me things.*  
  
walks into the dining area  
  
"Good Morning!" I say cheerfully. "good morning" my mother and father say. The maid walks into the room with a fruit tray. "Miss you want anything?" she says "Just an apple, I have to be at school early today." *we never had a maid. Personally I don't like them. But my father insisted that we'd keep his. I'm not used to being called Miss.*  
  
picks up apple and book bag and then walks out the door. Chloe turns back to her family  
  
*Look, no one says good bye, Chloe, maybe no one cares you are leaving.*  
  
sighs then shuts the door  
  
"What if I never came home. Would anyone even care?" I asked myself. I took a deep breath then said, "well lets go." As I walked passed a park I felt a cold, black energy run down my spine. I shivered but shook it off. "It's nothing" I said. And continued onto school. I arrived at school and went through the day like any normal teenager. At the end of school my friend asked, "Hey Chloe, you wanna go get some ice cream?" I answered, "no sorry, I have something already planned. "Ok maybe another time!" she said I walked out of the room. I traveled to the one place that I could think clearly, the park. I arrived in a blizzard of red snow. "That's weird. Red... Snow..." I watched in horror as the snow made everything around me black as coal. And it disintegrated under my touch. Another chill came, like the one before, and the wind told me to fight. It said it will guide me. It told me to fight with the powers within. I turned around quickly as a purple-black slug with 8 arms came flying at me. I tried blocking. A shield of wind blocked the 'thing'. I wanted to do more then block. In my rage I somehow created a Sword of Wind. I charged at the 'thing' it blocked my attack and through my sword and I away. I fell to the ground with out any weapon. I screamed in fear. The elements fire, ice, water, lightening, and earth came flying at the 'thin'. It seemed that 'thing' was knocked out. I sighed in relief. I saw five men cam floating down from the sky all in weird looking clothing.  
  
(A/N: all the knight's clothing are the same with the pretear outfits.)  
  
"Are you alright, Chloe?" said that guy with brown hair with red stripes. (fire)  
  
"I've been better. Uh... who are you? And how do you know my name?" I said.  
  
"We're the Leife Knights. And we've been watching you since you left your house" Said the guy in green clothing. (earth)  
  
"Leife huh? Is that like spirit?" I said.  
  
"Yes, but without Leife, every living thing would die and the world would fall into darkness." The guy in light blue. (Ice)  
  
"I see, but what do you guys do?" I asked.  
  
"We protect the Leife from evil like that. But..." said the guy in yellow (lightening w/e Kei is on the anime)  
  
"But what?" I interrupted.  
  
"We need your help." He finished.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Take my hand and you will see." Said the one who shot vines earlier.  
  
"OK. And your name is?"  
  
"Just call me Mamoro."  
  
"OK. And uh... what is that thing and it's waking up."  
  
"We'll explain later. But for now you hand?"  
  
"Oh errr... yeh.. right." I said. I didn't know what they could do with me that only I could do. And what did he need my hand for? But since he asked nicely, I gave it to him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well hello my fellow readers. Did you enjoy that? I think you will all have an idea what will happen next. Please Respond now. Ya know that little thing in the left hand corner. :-P  
Ja ne ^-^  
FireFoxy 


	3. Chapter Two: 1st fight! and Introduction

A/N: OK! Sorry about the long wait... I have had stuff ta deal with like musical, track, and standardized testing.. but you should be happy to know that I wrote to about chapter 4 or 5 (I forget) and now I just need to have time to type them up!.... well here's chapter 2! ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~  
~Chloe's POV~  
  
I held out my right hand and he held it. Enormous power flowed through me. Mamoro turned green and curled up into what looked like a ball of energy. A flash of light and I was in different clothing. My clothes were green and an off-white color and it was a weird looking dress. "this is cool" I said aloud while looking at myself.  
  
"Ok that 'thing' you call is a Demon Larva" said a faint voice of Mamoro's.  
  
"Well that's nice to know but where the hell are you!" I said freaking out.  
  
"Ahem... I'm what you would call 'inside' you."  
  
"What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"Well, um, you shouldn't be worrying about it our leafe just combined. Anyways I am the knight of Earth. You can control this power at will."  
  
"Ok sounds easy enough."  
  
"Hey watch out!.. its coming from behind you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Arg!" a flash of green light appeared.  
  
"Hey! Maramo!"  
  
"I'm alright, just find the core."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It is kinda like the source of its power. Us knights can't see it very well, so you have to find it and destroy it."  
  
"Easy for you to say"  
  
"Hey there just listen, gather power within yourself. You'll know what to say."  
  
"OK." I gathered energy and for some reason the word flew out of my mouth. "Earth Arrow!" I shot it at a spot where a rainbow was encircling it. This "demon larva" disintegrated and everything went back to normal. The Cherry Blossoms were all back. A blurb of green appeared then it morphed into Mamoro.  
  
"Thank you Princess Pretear." Said the one in light blue and white.  
  
"UH, yeh, sure it was nothing. By the way, what are your names?" I asked  
  
"I'm Jin" said the one in yellow.  
  
"Kaleo" said the one in light blue and white.  
  
"Fudo at your service" said the one with red and brown hair.  
  
"Kano" said the one with and all light blue outfit.  
  
"And you know me! I'm Mamoro."  
  
"Ok lemme see if I have this correct. Your knights that protect out very source of life. Those things are called deamon larva and I'm what you call a Pretear." I said. I wanted to make sure.  
  
"Right," said Fudo.  
  
"One question though. What's a pretear?" I asked.  
  
"A pretear is the only being that with our help can defeat the Queen of Chaos." Said Kaleo.  
  
"And she is?"  
  
"The very person who can make and destroy demon larva. Though at this moment she's not very strong. She has lost much of her powers." Added Jin.  
  
"Ok, and err... what... did...I...just do with him?"  
  
"That's called Preting. When a pretear and leafe knight combine powers a new an more powerful pretear is formed." Said Mamoro.  
  
"Ok. I'll help. What do I have to do?"  
~~~  
  
A/N: Ok OK! I know its short.. and not much action. I'll do better next chapter. But until then.. please review!! 


End file.
